The present invention relates to a fishing reel whose body is attached to a fishing rod by a reel attaching means.
In a conventional fishing reel including a spool shaft supported at both the ends thereof, a reel attaching means for attaching the body of the reel to a fishing rod is formed integrally with the side plate of the body frame of the reel as described in the Japanese Utility Model Unexamined Publication No. Sho. 60-131167.
In another conventional fishing reel including a spool shaft supported at both the ends thereof, a reel attaching means for attaching the body of the reel to a fishing rod is fixed with a pin or the like to a reel attaching rest frame formed integrally with the side plate of the body frame of the reel, as described in the Japanese Utility Model Unexamined Publication No. Sho. 56-160478.
In yet another conventional fishing reel including a spool shaft supported at both the ends thereof, a reel attaching means for attaching the body of the reel to a fishing rod is secured to a securing bar holding both the side plates of the reel in parallel with each other, as described in the Japanese Utility Model Unexamined Publication No. Sho. 5670973.
In each of these conventional fishing reels, the front and the rear portions of the reel attaching means are formed integrally with the coupling portion thereof, which is located between the front and the rear portions.
In yet another conventional fishing reel including a spool shaft supported at one end thereof, a reel attaching means for attaching the body of the reel to a fishing rod is formed integrally with the frame of the body of the reel or formed separately from the frame and then secured thereto, so that the means is located outside the spool of the reel in the radial direction thereof, as described in the Japanese Utility Model Unexamined Publication No. Sho. 60-116870.
Since the front and rear portions of the reel attaching means of each of the above-mentioned conventional fishing reels whose spool shafts are supported at both the ends thereof are formed integrally with the coupling portion of the means so that the coupling portion is located outside the peripheral edge of the flange of the spool of the reel, the distance between the peripheral surface of the fishing rod and the peripheral edge of the spool must be larger than the sum of the height and thickness of the means and the thickness of the reel attaching rest frame or the securing bar. For that reason, the distance between the axis of the spool of the reel and the peripheral surface of the fishing rod is so large that the holding property of the reel is deteriorated to make it impossible for the fishing person to hold the reel stably.
As a result, the spool thumbing characteristics of the reel when casting are worse thereby making it more difficult for the fisherman to control the rotation of the spool by grasping the rod with his thumb.
Since the distance between the peripheral surface of the fishing rod and the peripheral edge of the flange of the spool of the above-mentioned fishing reel whose spool shaft is supported at one end thereof is larger than the thickness of the reel attaching means, it is hard for the fishing person to control the rotation of the spool by the thumb of his hand grasping the fishing rod, at the time of the casting of the fishline from the reel and the rod, the thumbing of the reel or the like. This is the same problem.